Patch 1.0.2.0
Поскольку я почти на все 100% уверен, что никому не нужна вся это махинина на Русском, эта статья не полностью переведена ---- Уважаемые Игроки, Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать в патч 1.02 - Scroll of the Second Path. В этом патче мы представляем вам совершенно новый обучающий курс, который поможет игрокам понять основы игры в спокойной и безопасной обстановке. Так же здесь обновлены шрифты, что облегчает чтение текстов во всей игре. Новые, находящиеся в зонах, оппоненты, под названием Угрозы(Menaces) были расставлены по всему миру. Они связаны со специальными табличками "Особо опасен(Wanted)" предоставляющими дополнительные задания для игроков по выслеживанию эти Угроз. Ну и в добавок, Высший Дом Серебро(High House Silver) распростанил своё влияние глубже в регионы доступные Анклаву(Enclave). Члены Анклава теперь смогут найти много необходимых вещей у продавцов и владельцев магазинов в городах и деревнях. 1. General ::Fixed several client crash issues ::Fixed an issue where character names were unreadable because the shadow was too bright ::Fixed issue where client crashed while watching the credits ::Fixed an issue where lights in the game sometimes shined through buildings. These should now fade out more smoothly ::Fixed issue where mouse-wheel wouldn't control the scrollbar in the skill library ::Fixed issue where resizing chat panels removed line breaks in the text ::Fixed issue where characters that never enter the world were marked as non-free-to-play ::Fixed issue where camera rotation and field of view were not properly reset after an in-game cut-scene ::Fixed an issue where the jumping animation was never used (the jumping animation should now be a lot smoother) ::Fixed an issue where the camera sometimes would go through doors and buildings ::Fixed an exploit with being able to hit monsters and objects when having your back to them ::Added new avatars for several NPC's in the game ::Added full Unicode support for future releases ::Added improved readability of texts enormously ::Added an outline effect for texts which are on a dynamic background (for example in the chat window) ::Added Player Fade Out if player is in the way of the target reticule during combat or if the camera is too close ::Disabled right mouse button double clicking (previously it could be triggered by mistake and was confusing) ::High House Silver has been busy extending their services further into the areas reachable by the Enclave. Members of the Enclave will now be able to find much needed items through vendors and shop owners located within the villages and cities ::Mouse-wheel clicks on tab controls are now being handled correctly ::Properly aligned listed items in skill tooltips ::There is now a small PVP area in Hawksmouth, just outside the Razor Gate, called Erik's Mosh Pit ::You now no longer receive online/offline messages for friends that travel 2. World ::Fixed an issue in the Hawksmouth Academy where it was possible to jump inside one of the cages ::Fixed a large gap on the left side of High House Torque in Hawksmouth ::Fixed graphical issues in Scoured Hills ::Fixed an issue with the placement of the player on the mini map in Aldenvault ::Fixed a hole in the Matinee shardship model (Deadspell Storm Shardship) ::Fixed an issue in Hawkmouth where wood was sticking through the wall ::Fixed several issues with stuttering stairs in Hawksmouth ::Fixed the collision of the statues in Hawksmouth area ::Fixed an issue in Hawksmouth where part of the buildings where flashing white and then finally disapperaing when getting closer ::Fixed several lighting issues in and around Hawksmouth ::Fixed several floating lantern posts in Hawksmouth ::Fixed an issue where the NPC Tanzoris Geranda in Shadeborn Canyon was not sitting on his chair ::Fixed incorrectly placed NPC's in High House Silver in Hawksmouth ::Fixed an issue where Vhuul and Wildlife used to attack each other. They should now like each other ::Fixed an issues with the doors in Quarterstone Fountain District for the Rune, Spirit and Soul shops ::Fixed a lot of level 0 wildlife in Gravesbow ::Fixed an exploit concerning caged animals in Hoggsridge ::Fixed the names of the NPC's Viola Holler and Catharine Quail ::Fixed a issue which would spam error messages for the wildlife in Brightvale ::Fixed an issue with the scattered letters in Gravesbow having collision (making the player float in midair) ::Fixed a incorrectly placed NPC in the Arena District (inside a bench) ::Fixed a incorrectly placed NPC in the Fountain District (sitting in midair) ::Fixed a incorrectly placed NPC in the Statue District (he should now be walking around as intended) ::Fixed an issue with the Timibeaks in Garminholm lining up in a weird manner ::Fixed the conversation between the school teacher and the children in Hawksmouth ::Fixed various spelling errors when speaking to Lady Fiza in the Drowning Maiden ::Fixed so that Loresister Olsulla now wears clothes again ::Fixed an exploit with invulnerable animals ::Fixed issue where NPCs stayed 'in combat' when players logged out or traveled while talking to them ::Fixed the Friendlist & Guildlist member location field that which not updated correctly ::Fixed an issue with NPC Captain Morlen (he should now be standing in the correct location) ::Fixed an issue with NPC Deckhand Mynkra (she should now be standing in the correct location) ::Fixed the worldmap for Quarterstone Statue District ::Fixed an issue with the portal effect in the Quarterstone Mines now showing ::Fixed so that Gerrit Danruy now wears clothes again ::Fixed so that Emmik Belorin now wears clothes again ::Fixed an issue where the world map in Scoured Hills wouldnt become discovered when entering the zone ::Fixed an graphical glitch with the bridge between Quarterstone Green District and Fountain District ::Added a lot of extra bezerker constructs ::Added steeper hills in Garminholm to the South-East ::Added more shaders/combiners for the terrain in the Raftyards ::Added Wanted Posters throughout the world ::Added Menaces throughout the world ::Added the Alchemy Lab in the Fountain District on Quarterstone near the docks ::Added the NPC Sato Kayim in Hawksmouth Tavern ::Added additional campfires to Hearth ::Added various non-quest related chats to NPC's throughout the world ::Added modified taxonomy for the "Force Of Evil" to now also dislike Enclave members ::Added the resolution 1400*1050 as an option in-game ::Added so that FreeToPlay-capped players are now able to fail quest objectives ::The signposts in Hawksmouth have been given a graphical overhaul ::Dispersed the "cat convention" close to the tavern in Quarterstone Pit District ::Improved guild name restrictions ::Increased notification area display time to 6 seconds ::Players should now spawn correctly by the resurrection shrine in the Graveyard in Pit District upon death ::Put Guard Captain Tovarr back into his spawner ::Replaced the name "Ribbed Protector" with "Protector of the Mount" ::Removed health bars & selection for some types of NPCs ::Tweaked the area in and around Highhouse Torque (leaves sticking through walls) 3. Quests ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Vemsin In Distress", the quest should now be working as designed ::Fixed an issue in the quest "The Raven Rogue", it should now be possible to kill all the four soldiers again ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Lost My Marble", the marbles should now have a slightly higher chance to drop ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Now It Gets Interesting", where the monsters you had to kill didn't drop the correct loot ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Infiltrators", it should now be possible to attack the three guilty guards again ::Fixed an issue in the quest "The Plot Thickens", it should now be possible to kill all four Marauders again ::Fixed an issue in the quest "The Gold Node", the gold node should now be placed in its correct place ::Fixed an issue in the quest "An Unknown Hierarchy", it should now be possible to talk to the NPC Daevi ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Blood Letters", NPC Doyen should now move as intended. Quest has also been tweaked to its chain better ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Safety In Deceit", the Assassin should now spawn and attack as intended ::Fixed an issue in the quest "The Truth Behind It All", where Skurjan would send players to the wrong shardship ::Fixed an issue in the quest "The Scales Of Lady Arbiter", it should now be possible to finish the quest ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Mistaken Identity", it should now be possible to finish the quest ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Don't forget Hervalianos", the NPC should now be able to reach his destination ::Fixed the objective of the quest "You Win Some, You Lose Some", so that any of the 3 crystals can be used ::Fixed several typos in the quest "Those of Old" ::Fixed several typos in the quest "The Heart of Wolves" ::Fixed some typos in the quest "I Never Knew Him" ::Fixed an issue where Objective Complete message was not shown properly ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Surface Interrogation", Guard Hlobus should now give the correct response ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Becoming Clear", where it now should be possible to kill the three thieves ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Grin And Bear It", the quest text should now be clearer ::Fixed an issue in the quest "He Who Pulls The Strings", General Baneguard should now respond to the player ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Hodder's Contact List", it should be possible to interact with the Pulley System Designs now ::Fixed an issue in the quest "The Pedestal Of Light", the book about the Highhouses should now be reachable ::Fixed an issue in the quest "The Transporter: Ring Of Light", it should now be possible to complete this quest ::Fixed an issue in the quest "The Transporter: White Lizard Tails", it should now be possible to complete this quest ::Fixed some typos when talking to the shop vendor "Bass Bumawn" (Hawksmouth Soul Shop) ::Fixed some typos when talking to the shop vendor "Cider Telsos" (Hawksmouth Spirit Shop) ::Fixed an issue concerning "Raptor Trainer Dhavingh" in Aldenvault, he should no longer get killed by his own raptors ::Fixed an issue in the quest "A Way Into Darkness", it should now be possible to complete this quest ::Fixed an issue in the quest "Deadbolt Rising", where it now should be possible to interact with the key again ::Added text to inform players they can get more boar bait at Netha Boraxx for the quest "Assault On The Lumberyard" ::Added the quest item "Recruitment Refreshment Coupon" ::Changed the requirements for the quest chain "Sleepless In Hawk’s Landing" ::Changed the requirements for the quest "Your First Assignment" ::Changed the requirements for the quest "Romantic Delivery" ::Changed the requirements for the quest "Wanted: Jason Moonwit" ::Changed the quest objective for "Last Raven" to no longer refer to "Midlands" in the quest text ::Changed wildlife requirements for "Anniversary Gift" and "Two Of Them" to match wildlife located in the area ::Changed quest text for "The Key Of Sacrifice" to inform player the resources can be mined ::Changed quest text for "Got To Get Them All" to be slightly clearer ::Changed the quest text for the quest "Arionite Supplies" to be clearer ::Changed the quest text for the quest "The Return Letter" to be clearer ::Changed the quest text for the quest "Through the stomach" to be clearer ::Changed the references of Michibeaks with Young Hesselbeaks for the quest "The Black Effigy" 4. Combat ::Fixed so that the skill "Extreme Prejudice - Relentless Buff" now correctly gives +1 concentration ::Fixed so that the skill "Void Bolt" now correctly explains the "Doom" debuff ::Fixed so that the skill "Void Bolt" now uses the correct shoot animation, instead of casting ::Fixed so that the skill "Cyclone Orb" now correctly counts as Magic, as all Void Seer Bodyslots ::Fixed so that the skill "Spirits Touch" correctly heals the targeted group member instead of the closest ::Fixed an issue where the skill "Scorching Thrust" was applied incorrectly ::Fixed so that the skill "Vicious Slash" now correctly reduces physique with -1 ::Fixed an issue where healing skills would deal damage under certain circumstances ::Fixed several issues where Skinshifter sinks through the ground in shaped form (on slopes, after trading, when going out of visible range) ::Fixed issue where states (physique/morale/concentration) were not properly reset when dead ::Fixed issues with combat bar not properly resetting ::Fixed so that players who have achieved PeP level 5 are now capped at that PeP level ::Fixed an issue where the skill "Pyroclasm" now shows its Burst effect correctly ::Fixed an issue where the skill "Scorch Blade" now shows its Burst effect correctly ::Altered the combatlog for more info on in-range and out-of-range of targets ::Changed the skill "Calibrate" to minor increase (instead of moderate) in line with other openers ::Changed so that players no longer loose any PeP while getting killed during PvP ::Disabled the ability to click on the combat bar to activate skills as it was misleading ::Improved the description of the Skill “Combust” ::Slightly increased the effectiveness of the sigil "Affinity Sway Token V — VIII" ::Removed "Acquiring Soul" combat spam for the Skinshifter bodyslot buffs 5. GUI ::Fixed the colors of the quest chronicles ::Added an outline effect for texts which are on a dynamic background (for example in the chat window) ::Improved performance of the GUI 6. Graphics ::Added full Unicode support for future releases ::Added improved readability of texts enormously ::Improved graphic quality and fixed graphic bugs (interactive objects, animated meshes and particle effects are now correctly fogged) ::Shadow of local player now always has the highest quality 7. Sound & Music ::Added new music score to the intro movie ::Added music for the arrival matinee in Ringfell ::Added click sound when making a radial selection ::Replaced the "out of place" soundtrack in RaftYards with something a little more appropriate ::Some musical elements are clearer now (& stick out more) 8. Economy ::Fixed an issue with Arms Master d'Erga not dropping the correct loot ::Fixed an issue so that armor and weapons now drop correctly from level 1-10 monsters ::Fixed and set the correct properties of the Noble's Hood ::Fixed an issue where the Hyena occasionally dropped "crocodile tooth" when killed ::Fixed the level requirement of the "Horned gauntlet - right" and changed the price accordingly ::Fixed the name of the chest piece "Leviumfitter Backpack" and removed its sigil slots ::Added new loot for the NPC Perrefin Sadirn ::Added new loot for the menaces ::Configured the Tailor's shop to correctly sell clothing and not armour/weapons ::Increased the drop chance of loot from all the Citadel of Ail bosses 9. Localization ::Added additional German and French text 10. Patcher / Launcher ::Updated the background image of the launcher 11. Character Creation ::Fixed an issue where certain types of clothing would show up incorrectly in Character Creation ::Fixed an issue in Character Creation where the Gauntlets of Wild for female characters couldn't be selected ::Fixed an issue in Character Creation where flaps behaved weird when moving over the color pickers ::Fixed an issue where it was previously possible to skip part of the Character Creation 12. Tutorial ::A tutorial has been added to explain basic controls and interactions. This tutorial covers the first 3 Fame Levels. After completion the player will arrive at Hawksmouth Docks in Parliament. Some obsolete Quests have been disabled as a result 13. Encounters ::Fixed an issue where Chelicerata would not die ::Fixed an issue with Administrator Becks in Citadel of Ail. It should now be possible to redo the encounter after a wipe ::Changed the hitpoints for the boss fight of Chelicerata (Ancestral Forge) ::Increased the hitpoints of Hatchlings See Also Official Site - Forums Категория:Патчи Категория:Новости